If only
by Thyrsette
Summary: Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir écouté ? Voilà la question que se posait encore et encore le lieutenant Beckett, assise dans son canapé.


**Alors me revoici avec un OS Caskett que j'ai écrit après avoir vu le 3X22 et qui m'est venu à force d'écouter et de ré-écouter Pearl Jam (en particulier les trois qui sont passées dans Castle :) )**

**Je vous le laisse découvrir, il ne me semble qu'il n'y a aucune allusion directe à la saison 3 si ce n'est les situations amoureuses des personnages qui est post 312... Et le titre est en rapport avec le 322 ^^  
>Bêta : Tess<br>Disclaimer : All Castle's universe belongs to Abc and our God Marlowe ****  
>Bonne lecture <strong>

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir écouté ? Voilà la question que se posait encore et encore le lieutenant Beckett, assise dans son canapé. En y regardant de près on pouvait voir des traces de larmes sur son visage. Elle avait pleuré. Enormément. Et elle pleurerait encore si elle n'avait pas déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait complètement inutile vautrée là dans son appartement mais que pouvait-elle faire à part attendre que le temps passe ? Attendre que ses amis l'appellent pour lui dire qu'ils avaient enfin attrapé le salopard qui avait gâché sa vie. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle venait de jeter un regard sur la pendule. Il allait bientôt rentrer et il lui faudrait lui dire ce qu'elle aurait dû lui dire y a bien longtemps. Maintenant ça n'avait plus réellement d'importance. Seulement elle devait être franche et en vérité avec lui ainsi qu'avec elle-même. Même s'il n'était plus là. Josh aurait pu être sa bouée de sauvetage mais elle se refusait à l'utiliser de la sorte. Il méritait mieux que ça. Elle savait qu'elle allait le blesser, c'était certain, après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour elle… Mais elle devait cesser d'être fausse, il méritait une femme qui l'aime pleinement, pour ce qu'il est et qui ne vive pas avec les fantômes du passé et le regret de son amour inavoué.

La clef tourna dans la serrure et Kate serra l'un des coussins contre elle se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir lui dire, comment les mots allaient sortir ? Et puis lesquels utiliser d'abord ?

Josh retira sa veste en cuire et posa son casque dans l'entrée avant de la rejoindre sachant dans quel état elle devait se trouver. Il s'assit près d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Je suis désolé Kate, l'équipe a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu.

Il serra doucement sa main en signe de soutien.

-Je sais que tu étais attachée à lui et…  
>-Je dois te demander quelque chose. Mais avant il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Souffla-t-elle.<p>

Elle lâcha sa main et se pencha en avant, ses yeux fixant le sol.

-J'aime Castle. Murmura-t-elle. Je comptais te le dire, j'attendais seulement un moment où j'aurais été capable de trouver les mots qui ne t'auraient pas blessé.

Un rictus apparut au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle repensait à l'ironie de la situation. Il avait fallu que Castle meure pour qu'elle le fasse. Josh prit alors la parole mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle revit cette scène, la scène, celle qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Alors qu'ils remontaient une allée de Central Park en un samedi après midi, des coups de feu avaient été tirés semant la panique dans le lieu bondé. Elle avait prit en chasse le tireur, son sens aigu de la justice la menant comme toujours. Castle l'avait suivi, comme il le faisait toujours depuis presque trois ans. Aucun d'eux ne portait de gilets pare-balles. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle revoyait Castle s'écrouler devant elle pour la protéger.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? Finit-il par demander.  
>-Rien, oublie.<p>

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Elle ne savait que dire de plus.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle finalement à l'intention de Josh.

Sans un regard, elle se leva, prit son sac à main, son manteau et ses clefs. Elle devait se rendre à la morgue. Elle voulait voir une dernière fois Castle, son Castle, son écrivain dont elle s'était entichée bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu croire lors de leur première rencontre. Elle voulait contempler son visage apaisé par le sommeil éternel et passer un moment seule avec lui une dernière fois avant que Lanie ne fasse son office. Elle pourrait alors lui demander pardon.  
><strong><br>The End**


End file.
